Meant To Be
by AwesomeFanfictionLover
Summary: [ AU ] Kagome Higurashi refused to accept her destiny, and now it's up her her granddaughter to fulfull it for her. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE !


**Summary:**

Kagome Higurashi was just your ordinary teenager, until she fell into an ancient well and ended up in Feudal Japan.Under extraordinary circumstances, she looks around only to come across a tree that would normally rest near the well that her family owns. There she finds a strange boy with dog ears. Since she was already frightened, she ran back to the well and went back to her time. She never returned.

50 years later, her grandaughter falls into the same well by destiny.

This is the story of Keiko Higurashi.

* * *

**Prologue** - _Fate_

* * *

"Hey Grandmother Kagome, could I visit the shrine, please?" asked Keiko as she walked into the room. "Mmm? What was that child? You want to go eat some lime?" strained Kagome, trying to understand her young grandaugher. Keiko walked over to her grandmother and leaned towards her ear. She repeated her question. "Could... I... please... visit... the... **_SHRINE_**?" she said. "Suppose so," her grandmother replied. "It is going to be a nice day today." Keiko knew that there was no point in trying anymore. After she made a small wave of her hand to her grandmother signalling departure, Keiko went outside. She had to agree with her grandmother though, it was a really nice day. A great day to explore the ancient shrine. 

Keiko passed the ancient Goshinki-bo tree, which happened to be in full bloom. Her grandmother once told her that it didn't bloom for centuries until Kagome was a teenager. Every spring since that year, the tree bloomed with beautiful pink cherry blossoms. Keiko loved the fragrance of the flowers, as this was the only Cherry Blossom tree in her area. The tree had always brought Keiko a gentle peace whenever she was around it. She stopped abruptly under it, and took in a deep breath. The flowers still had that wonderful smell.

Keiko continued on until she suddenly found herself at the entrance to the shrine. Being only 12 years old, she didn't know the reason for the Goshinki-bo tree, or the shrine having always been on her property. She glanced over her shoulder, incase her grandmother was looking. She would be in trouble if she was found near the shrine, let alone inside of it, without permission or supervision. It was a sacred place, as her grandmother had told her when Keiko moved in a few years ago. Her parents had died in a car accident, and her grandmother was her only living relative. Unfortuneately, she was getting older. She was 65 years old and almost completely deaf. This added stress on Keiko. It was hard enough to talk to her.

Shaking her head to forget momentairily about her past, she opened the shrine door and went inside. Keiko loved to explore and she had done so everywhere else but the shrine. Her grandmother usually kept a close eye on her when she was outside. Keiko glanced around the shrine. There was a well, at the bottom of some steps that led away from the door. There were a few windows, which held small flower beds. The sunlight shone though the windows. It was the only light, even though it lit up, pretty much the whole shrine. There were no electric lights here, but that didn't bother Keiko. The most interesting thing in here was the well, so naturally, Keiko went over to it.

The well, like everything else in the shrine was made of wood. Keiko placed her hands on the edghe of the well and leaned over. It was extremely dark. She couldn't see anything, and she didn't want to risk going back to get a flashlight. Her grandmother was sure to see and question her. Then she would lose her chance. Keiko turned and sat on the edge of the well, she was facing the door. "Guess this place wasn't as exciting as I had heard it would be," she said sadly.

Suddenly, her left side hurt, right above her waist. It was a searing pain. She winced. "What's...happening?" she gasped. Keiko knew that she needed help, and she needed it right now. "I need my grandmother," she said attempting to walk towards the door. She clutched her side as she stumbled. Without warning, a pink light filled the entire room. Keiko quickly turned around, now ignoring the pain. "What...is-?" she started, but before she could finish, white ribbons shot out of the well and towards Keiko.

Before she could move, the ribbons wrapped themselves around her body. She was now paralyzed, as she was completely tied up. Even if she wasn't tied up that tightly, she was too shocked to do anything. Keiko tried to yellto her grandmother, _ anyone_ who could save her. But the ribbons covered her mouth. They pulled her into the well and the light disappeared as suddenly as it came.

She blacked out.

* * *

**Well, that was the prologue. I hope you are interested in reading more.**

Next Chapter: Chapter One - **Where Am I?**

**

* * *

**

**Meant To Be **was written by me, **Sarah Jane ** ( x-SarahxJane-x )

**

* * *

**


End file.
